


Flash Flash

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [8]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Stabbing, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: "I... I- didn't... didn't want to-," Armie tries to comfort, "want it to be- not like this-"





	Flash Flash

He is in Armie's lap. Legs hooked around Armie's lower back. Hands closing and relaxing against Armie's waist and chest.

Armie's is protectively holding Timothée close, one large hand resting on the delicate spine and the other rubbing soothing circles on the small hipbone.

Three large white plasters hiding the red puffy, agitated stitched skin for now. Or until he has to change the cotton and plastic rectangles.

"I... I- didn't... didn't want to-," Armie tries to comfort, "want it to be- not like this-"

All Armie gets in reply is unstable breaths in and silent tears falling to his cheeks from above, joining his own tears.

_It happened so fast. Timothée was finishing up with fans. One last signing, picture or hug won't hurt. The man asking so nicely for a hug and then in a flurry of punches, camera flashes, blood dripping off a knife and Timothée awakened in a hospital bed with Armie staring out of the window._


End file.
